


Shadow on the wall

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Psychological Drama, WTF Combat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймс Бонд, агент 007, после одного из заданий приобретает некую сверхъестественную способность, пугающую его нового начальника - Гарэта Мэллори. Однако время идёт, и Мэллори постепенно свыкается с этим, начиная видеть в способностях Бонда преимущество. Но смогут ли смириться с его даром те, к чьим секретам 007 невольно получил доступ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow on the wall

  
_I wake up, in the middle of the night,_  
My senses screaming, something's not right,  
There's a shadow on the wall,  
Doesn't look like my shadow at all,  
I wake up, in the middle of the night,  
My senses screaming, something's not right,  
There's a shadow in my bed,  
I'm not alive, but I'm not dead.  
© Yoav — “Wake up”

— Вы всё-таки убили Хейворда, хотя я особо подчеркнул, что он нужен мне живым, — Мэллори укоризненно смотрел на Бонда, рассеянно вертящего между пальцами карандаш.  
Бонд поднял равнодушный взгляд слишком светлых серых глаз и пожал плечами.  
— Вы всё равно получили от него необходимую информацию. Какая разница, жив он или мёртв?  
— Если бы он был жив, эта информация была бы более... — Мэллори замялся, подбирая слово, — убедительной.  
— Вы хотели сказать, её было бы проще проверить? — неуловимо усмехнулся Бонд.  
— Я хотел сказать, она не казалась бы бредом сумасшедшего, — отрезал Мэллори. — Я знаю, моя предшественница доверяла вашим способностям, и я тоже пока не вижу повода ставить их под сомнение. Но вы должны понимать, 007, что теперь внимание к работе нашей службы куда более пристальное, мы не можем позволить себе ненадёжные и непроверяемые источники.  
— В следующий раз я принесу вам голову, чтобы она рассказала всё сама, — спокойно ответил Бонд и плавным движением поднялся с кресла, сразу оказываясь гораздо ближе к столу М. Тот едва удержался, чтобы не податься назад. Было бы очень непрофессионально с его стороны показывать подчинённому, как сильно он его боится.  
— Можете идти, 007, — сухо проронил Мэллори, демонстративно раскрывая одну из лежащих на столе папок и углубляясь в чтение. Бонд покинул его кабинет так бесшумно, что Мэллори невольно вздрогнул, когда дверь негромко хлопнула, закрываясь.  
Джеймс Бонд откровенно пугал его. Его странный взгляд, колючий и слишком спокойный, словно вспарывающий грудную клетку и безучастно проходящий дальше, насквозь. Его голос, ровный и отстранённый, с отголоском тонкой иронии и резким, угловатым произношением. Его скупая жестикуляция и мягкие, плавные движения, выверенные до абсолютной точности — ничего лишнего. Всё это при каждой встрече вызывало у Гарэта острое желание нацепить на Бонда намордник и запереть в самый глубокий подвал МИ-6, и неважно, что 007 — лучший из его агентов. Скорее, этот факт лишь усугублял ситуацию, потому что лучшим его делало именно то, что пугало в нём больше всего.  
Гарэт перестал верить в мистику ещё лет в семь, когда пойманное им домашнее привидение оказалось кузеном Вильгельмом. Он с удовольствием читал Кинга, но никогда не расценивал сюжеты этих книг как нечто реалистичное, возможное вне собственной вселенной автора. И когда, разбирая бумаги покойной Барбары Моудслей, он наткнулся на засекреченный отчёт по одной из операций 007, новому руководителю МИ-6 показалось, что это какая-то шутка. Однако сухой канцелярский язык документа и размашистый росчерк личной подписи М в конце явно намекали на то, что всё совершенно серьёзно.  
В более ранних отчётах и досье на Бонда ничего особенного не упоминалось. Сирота, отличное образование, флот, спецназ, оперативник МИ-6, затем получил лицензию на убийство и статус агента с двумя нулями. Вполне обычный послужной список, если не считать того, два нуля Бонд получил довольно поздно, в том возрасте, когда большинство агентов уже начинают задумываться о выходе в отставку. Тем не менее, тогда он ещё был обычным агентом — чуть более удачливым, чуть более дерзким, чуть более талантливым, чем другие, но и только. Странности начались пару лет назад, после очередной операции, на которой 007 едва не погиб. С этого момента все его отчёты засекречены строже, чем раньше, даже Таннер больше не имел к ним допуск, и Бонд отчитывался лично перед М.  
Она старалась скрыть от всех его неожиданную способность, сам же Бонд, судя по всему, не придавал этому никакого значения. Смерть следовала за ним по пятам ещё даже до того, как он стал агентом 007, и Джеймса Бонда явно не смущало присутствие в его жизни этой молчаливой дамы. По большому счёту, он был блестящим агентом и без всяких сверхъестественных способностей, все преимущества, которыми он обладал, состояли в возможности получать подсказки с того света — полезная мелочь, без которой Бонд прежде прекрасно обходился.  
— За вами тянется шлейф из трупов, — говорил М, стараясь замаскировать собственный страх сарказмом.  
— Что поделать, мне с ними проще, — легкомысленно отзывался Бонд, и Мэллори тщетно пытался увидеть в его глазах хоть что-то, кроме неколебимого равнодушия. — Я бы даже сказал, интереснее, — добавлял Бонд и чуть заметно улыбался.

Мэллори не представлял, каково это — постоянно видеть и слышать мертвецов. Разговаривал ли Бонд с покойной М? Приходила ли к нему Веспер Линд? Видели ли он Рауля Сильву и всех остальных убитых им врагов? Любого нормального человека это должно было бы свести с ума, но все заключения психолога, которые нашёл Мэллори, устанавливали психологическое состояние агента 007 как удовлетворительное. Он стал более отстранённым и сдержанным, но при этом гораздо охотнее обсуждал как прошедшие операции, так и собственное прошлое. Даже после того, как у него на руках умерла женщина, сделавшая его тем, кем он был, у Бонда не возникло трудностей с тем, чтобы рассказать психологу всё. И читая расшифровку диктофонной записи их разговора, Мэллори легко мог представить спокойный и уверенный тон 007, в котором не было ничего пугающего, если бы речь шла о чём угодно другом, кроме смерти. «Давайте сыграем в ассоциации. Женщина...» «Смерть». «Сердце...» «Легко остановить». «Убийство?» На этом месте Бонд наверняка тонко улыбался, и в его слишком светлых глазах появлялось что-то, недоступное пониманию простых смертных. «Беседа».  
Мэллори казалось порой, что ни о чём другом Бонд говорить просто не способен.  
— Кью опять жалуется, что вы не вернули ему выданные для выполнения задания устройства.  
— Передайте ему, что они всё равно не особо помогают, — Бонд покрутил головой, разминая шею, но Мэллори успел уже достаточно хорошо его изучить, чтобы знать: этот жест выражает исключительно раздражение, смешанное с насмешкой. 007 всегда выражал те крупицы эмоций, которыми владел, через движения и гораздо реже — через мимику.  
— Тогда, возможно, мне стоит вычеркнуть из бюджета расходы на ваши операции? — холодно, в тон самому Бонду, предположил Мэллори.  
— Ну, стоит отдать должное, — пожал плечами его собеседник, — с этими гаджетами намного веселее. Вы знаете, что бывает, если разрезать человека лазером? Он и после смерти продолжает чувствовать запах палёной кожи и жар, от которого мгновенно спекаются сосуды. При этом ему кажется, что он всё ещё жив — в самом деле, крови же нет, почему бы и не? — он снова усмехнулся.  
Мэллори предположил бы, что Бонд издевается над ним, испытывая на прочность и пытаясь шокировать. Однако в глазах 007 никогда не было ни тени иронии, и М понимал: он не шутит.  
Из тех же самых документов можно было сделать определённые выводы о том, каким человеком был Бонд до приобретения своей способности. Резкий, непредсказуемый, практически неуправляемый, легко идущий на поводу у собственного эго, но всё равно достигающий блестящих результатов — Гарэт мог лишь догадываться, как тяжело с ним приходилось как коллегам, так и начальству, но всё равно предпочёл бы работать именно с тем, прежним Джеймсом Бондом. Потому что из старых отчётов 007 на Мэллори смотрел живой человек, с многогранным характером и едким чувством юмора, не всегда согласный с полученными приказами, но искренне преданный Англии. Отчёты, которые получал от Бонда сам Мэллори, были написаны словно кем-то другим.  
Нынешний Бонд был настоящим профессионалом. Агентом без страха и упрёка, машиной, не допускающей ошибок. Настоящая находка для секретной службы, не говоря даже о его сверхъестественном даре. Мэллори должен был бы радоваться такому сотруднику. Только вот, почему-то, не мог. Он слишком недавно пришёл в МИ-6 и ещё не научился относиться к агентам как к инструментам; он хотел, чтобы лучший из доставшихся ему людей был действительно человеком. И холодная непробиваемость Бонда раздражала в не меньшей степени, чем пугала, особенно потому, что Мэллори вынужден был вести себя так же.  
Гарэт жалел порой, что никогда не знал Бонда раньше, до той миссии, изменившей всё. И иногда, читая отчёты других резидентур, невольно представлял язвительные замечания, которыми мог бы сопровождать их 007.  
Наверное, думал Мэллори, эти странные мысленные диалоги похожи на то, как сам Бонд разговаривает с мертвецами. Потому что, по сути, воображаемый собеседник Мэллори был так же безнадёжно мёртв.

— Зачем вы издеваетесь над Манипэнни, 007? — устало спросил М.  
Было четыре часа утра, Бонд только вернулся с задания в Южной Америке и теперь сидел напротив Мэллори, удобно устроившись в кресле и закинув одну ногу на другую. Выглядел он — краше в гроб кладут, но взгляд был, как всегда, твёрдым и спокойным, без примеси усталости. Гарэт каждый раз поражался нечеловеческой выносливости Бонда: он мог не спать несколько суток подряд, мог совершить несколько перелётов за одни сутки, мог получить несколько пуль в грудь или сломать несколько рёбер — и всё равно как ни в чём не бывало прийти в кабинет к своему начальнику и спокойно доложить: «007 прибыл для получения нового задания, сэр».  
— Что вы, как можно, — усмехнулся Бонд.  
— Вас застрелили у неё на глазах. Второй раз. Она теперь считает, что приносит вам несчастья.  
— Первый раз она застрелила меня сама, — напомнил его собеседник.  
— Вы могли бы, хотя бы, сообщить ей потом, что живы.  
— С этим отлично справился Таннер.  
Мэллори внимательно посмотрел на него, привычно выискивая насмешку в чужих глазах и так же привычно её не находя. Бонд правда его не понимал, и Гарэт не был готов читать ему лекцию по психологии. По крайней мере, не глухой ночью.  
— Вы привезли одного пленника, — с деланным уважением протянул он вместо этого. — Просто поразительно. Наверное, кто-то умер.  
— Кто-то умирает каждую минуту, — отозвался Бонд; его глаза блеснули под полуопущенными веками, когда он поднёс к губам стакан виски.  
Мэллори ощутил холодок, пробежавший по спине.  
— Он что-нибудь рассказал?  
— Пока нет, — равнодушно ответил 007. — Зато много чего рассказал его коллега, который по трагическому стечению обстоятельств упал с моста.  
— Вы поговорили с ним до того, как он упал, или после?  
Бонд улыбнулся.  
— После.  
— Вы говорили об этом тому террористу, которого взяли живым? — поинтересовался Мэллори и неожиданно понял, что уже знает ответ. Более того, этот ответ ему даже нравился, что слегка пугало.  
— Говорил. А что, — Бонд снова улыбнулся, — не стоило?  
Гарэт улыбнулся в тон ему.  
— О нет, 007. Вы всё сделали правильно.  
— Я могу идти?  
— Да.  
Бонд поднялся с кресла, машинальным движением застегнул пиджак на одну пуговицу и двинулся к выходу из кабинета. Мэллори окликнул его, когда 007 уже коснулся ручки двери.  
— А М? Моя предшественница, вы... говорили с ней... после?  
Спина Бонда напряглась, и это было самое яркое проявление его эмоций, которое когда-либо видел Мэллори. Однако голос его, когда Бонд ответил, звучал так же спокойно и непринуждённо, как всегда.  
— Да, говорил.  
— И вы видите её каждый день?  
007 обернулся. Его глаза казались более тёмными, чем обычно, и взгляд был почти нормальным, почти человеческим.  
— Нет, сэр, — мягко ответил Бонд. — Она осталась в Скайфолле.  
Он вышел из кабинета, и Мэллори наконец выдохнул.

— Вы понимаете, что это ненормально? — министр иностранных дел бросил на свой стол папку со штампом «совершенно секретно» и нервно потёр подбородок. Мэллори усмехнулся про себя: ещё недавно он был готов реагировать точно так же, однако за прошедший год понял, что Бонд не опасен. По крайней мере, не для тех, у кого нет тайн, но у кого в высшем руководстве Соединённого Королевства нет тайн, в самом деле?  
Последнее время Мэллори всё сильнее жалел о том, что продолжал отчитываться перед министром по всей форме. Когда он лишь вступил в должность главы МИ-6, ему всерьёз верилось, что он призван изменить устаревшую структуру, сделать её более гибкой и прозрачной, что его долг — поставить зарвавшуюся секретную службу на положенное ей место.  
Теперь же он смотрел на своего непосредственного босса и искренне недоумевал, как этот человек может судить о работе МИ-6, если никогда не видел её изнутри и ничего в ней не понимает?  
— Что именно ненормально, сэр? — сдержанно уточнил Мэллори. У него гудели виски, и неожиданно напомнил о себе шрам на плече: к перемене погоды, не иначе.  
— Вот это вот, — на лице министра появилась гримаса отвращения и затаённого страха, когда он ткнул пальцем в только что отброшенную папку. — Вы считаете, что он в самом деле разговаривает с мёртвыми? Нет, не отвечайте, — тут же добавил он, перебивая открывшего рот Гарэта, — ради всего святого, не отвечайте.  
Он потёр обеими руками голову, и Мэллори с трудом удержался, чтобы не повторить этот жест.  
Встав из-за стола, министр подошёл к окну и, остановившись, нетерпеливо покачался на каблуках.  
— От него нужно избавиться, Гарэт, — решительно произнёс он и кивнул самому себе. — Избавиться и немедленно.  
— Мы говорим о лучшем из моих агентов, — спокойно ответил Мэллори. Он терпеть не мог, когда министр обращался к нему по имени.  
— Из _британских_ агентов, Гарэт. Не забывайте, они служат не вам, а Англии.  
«А вы сами об этом в курсе?» — язвительно поинтересовался голос Бонда в голове Мэллори. Тот вздохнул, набираясь терпения. Терпения оставалось совсем мало.  
— Именно потому, что они служат Англии, сэр, — как можно мягче заметил он, — я не вижу проблемы в... состоянии агента 007.  
— Он разговаривает с мёртвыми, Гарэт, — сухо ответил министр. — По нему психушка плачет.  
«Где вы найдёте вменяемого человека, который согласился бы для вас убивать?» — голос Бонда звучал совсем уж весело, и Мэллори стало на миг неловко. Но потом он вспомнил, что это всего лишь его собственное воображение.  
— Я приму ваше мнение во внимание, сэр, — произнёс Гарэт и поднялся со своего места. — Если это всё, я бы хотел вернуться к работе.

— Сэр, можно вас на пару слов? — спросил Бонд, когда совещание закончилось, и все потянулись к выходу. Таннер остановился и вопросительно посмотрел на Мэллори, но тот отрицательно качнул головой  
— Да, конечно, 007, — ответил он, снова опускаясь в своё кресло. — Что-то случилось? Хотите взять отпуск? — он не улыбнулся, но голос выдавал насмешку.  
Бонд никак не отреагировал и спокойно сел напротив шефа.  
— Взрыв на борту рейса British Airways в эту среду — это не работа мусульманских террористов.  
— С чего вы взяли? — искренне удивился Мэллори. Расследование этого происшествия было закрыто уже через два дня после самого теракта, дело оставалось за малым — добраться до заказчиков, и на совещании как раз было решено, что эта задача должна быть возложена на 007.  
— Я был там, — просто ответил Бонд, и Мэллори стало страшно. Он ни на секунду не усомнился в том, что Бонд говорит правду, хотя никаких доказательств у него не было и быть не могло. 007 действительно только сегодня вернулся из Вашингтона, с места крушения самолёта, и, если кто-то из погибших что-то и рассказал ему, Гарэт никак не смог бы использовать эту информацию.  
— И... что же вы узнали, 007? — негромко спросил он.  
— Вы уверены, что хотите это знать?  
Мэллори облизнул пересохшие губы и подумал, что, возможно, совершает самую опасную ошибку в своей карьере.  
— Уверен.  
Бонд резко подался вперёд, словно только и ждал этого ответа.  
— Я говорил с предполагаемым террористом. Он британец арабского происхождения, и хотя наши коллеги с того берега и заявляют, что он летел по поддельному паспорту — это неправда.  
— Так он не террорист?  
— Нет, добропорядочный британский подданный. Его сестра живёт в Арабских Эмиратах и замужем за каким-то правоверным мусульманином, но сам покойный Ибрагим предпочитал западный стиль жизни и был убеждённым атеистом.  
— И вы уверены, что он говорил правду?  
— Мёртвые не врут, сэр, — Бонд недобро усмехнулся. Мэллори кивнул.  
— И что же тогда произошло? Расследование показало, что бомба находилась в его чемодане.  
— Чемодан легко подменить, — 007 пожал плечами. — Мне нужны записи с камер наблюдения, уверен, на них мы увидим коротко стриженого мужчину лет тридцати двух — тридцати пяти в долгополом чёрном пальто и очках. Так его описали работники аэропорта, также его видели некоторые из погибших пассажиров, — пояснил Бонд.  
— Я ни за что не поверю, если вы скажете, что не попытались получить записи прямо на месте, — хмыкнул Мэллори.  
— Да, я сразу попросил Кью заняться этим. Он, правда, начал объяснять что-то про какое-то срочное поручение от вас, но я не стал его слушать. По моим расчётам, записи уже должны быть у него.  
— 007... один вопрос.  
— Да, сэр?  
— Почему вы не рассказали об этом всем?  
Бонд криво улыбнулся.  
— Что бы я им рассказал? Что мертвец убедил меня в своей невиновности? — Он покачал головой. — Не думаю, что это было бы хорошей идеей.  
— Знаете, иногда я чувствую себя сумасшедшим, раз верю вам, — вздохнул Мэллори.  
— Добро пожаловать в клуб, — усмехнулся Бонд в ответ.  
На записях с камер наблюдения аэропорта имени Даллеса, которые, недовольно поджимая губы, предоставил им Кью, действительно обнаружился описанный Бондом мужчина. Поиск по основным базам данных МИ-6 ничего не дал, и тогда Кью, пробормотав себе под нос «теперь меня точно уволят», открыл базу данных МИ-5.  
— Не думал, что вы имеете к ней доступ, — очень спокойно заметил Мэллори, сдерживая желание нервно рассмеяться. С такими сотрудниками не нужны никакие враги.  
Кью, проигнорировав шефа, быстро ввёл запрос. Спустя несколько секунд он вывел на экран досье с уже знакомой Бонду и Мэллори фотографией.  
— Знакомьтесь, Эдвард Ли Харрис. Агент МИ-5. — Кью ещё раз пробежался пальцами по клавиатуре и добавил: — Был найден мёртвым вчера, судя по результатам вскрытия, покончил с собой.  
— Дерьмо, — коротко прокомментировал Мэллори. Он сам не знал, к чему в большей степени относилось это высказывание: к тому факту, что теракт на самолёте британской авиакомпании был устроен своими же, или к тому, что виновный мёртв.  
— Его тело всё ещё в морге или его выдали родным? — деловито поинтересовался Бонд.  
— Одну секундочку... Всё ещё в морге.  
— Сбросьте мне адрес, — коротко распорядился 007 и стремительно двинулся к выходу. Мэллори в последний момент успел ухватить его за рукав пиджака.  
— Что вы задумали, Бонд? — прошипел он.  
— Я должен поговорить с ним.  
— И что дальше? Если распоряжение поступило сверху, то это не наше дело. МИ-5 точно так же служит интересам Англии, как и мы.  
— Я должен в этом убедиться, — в глубине глаз Бонда появилось то выражение равнодушного упрямства, так хорошо знакомое Мэллори. Гарэт знал, что в такие моменты спорить с 007 становилось бесполезным: поставленная им для себя цель была важнее всего остального, и ничто не могло его остановить: ни угрозы, ни возможные последствия. «Ни даже смерть», — подумал Мэллори, и от этой мысли ему стало не по себе. Сейчас, глядя в глаза Бонда, ему как никогда казалось, будто он смотрит в глаза мертвеца.  
Гарэт разжал пальцы и сдержанно кивнул.  
— Будьте осторожны, 007, — искренне посоветовал он. — Вы вступаете на слишком опасную территорию, я не смогу защитить вас, если вы перейдёте границы.  
— Я знаю, сэр, — ответил Бонд. Его телефон негромко тренькнул, оповещая о новом сообщении: Кью прислал адрес морга.  
Бонд сорвался с места почти бегом, на ходу выхватывая из кармана мобильный и открывая СМС.  
Вернувшись в свой кабинет, Мэллори первым делом вытащил из сейфа бутылку виски и стакан и налил себе на два пальца. Что-то подсказывало ему, что ничем хорошим затея Бонда не закончится, и в глубине души он чувствовал свою вину за то, что не смог его остановить. Интересно, могла ли прежняя М?  
Тихое пренебрежительное фырканье в голове явно выражало всё, что думал по этому поводу внутренний Бонд Мэллори.  
— Главное, чтобы мой внутренний Бонд не заставлял меня вести себя так же, как Бонд настоящий, — пробормотал Гарэт вслух и выпил виски залпом. Алкоголь обжёг гортань, оставив после себя горьковатое послевкусие, и Мэллори понял, что уже взвинчен до предела — хотя ничего непоправимого не произошло. Пока ещё не произошло.

К тому времени, когда Бонд вернулся, бутылка виски опустела на ещё четыре порции.  
— Возможно, вам будет интересно, 007, — отстранённо произнёс Мэллори, когда тот вошёл в его кабинет, — что мне за этот день несколько раз звонили из МИ-5 и один раз — министр иностранных дел, с одним и тем же вопросом: какого чёрта я лезу во внутренние дела? — Он обречённо вздохнул и продолжил уже другим тоном: — Что вы узнали?  
— Одним из пассажиров этого рейса был глава крупного проектного бюро, Сэмюэл Честертон, представитель древнего благородного рода. Сам по образованию инженер, он лично работал над самыми важными заказами. Но в последний год он отложил всё и полностью ушёл в особый заказ от министерства обороны.  
— Вы полагаете, что они взорвали весь самолёт, чтобы избавиться от одного единственного инженера?  
— Как будто мы не сделали бы так же.  
— Скорее всего, нет, — сухо ответил Мэллори. Бонд скептически хмыкнул, но оставил это заявление без комментариев.  
— Я ничего не полагаю, сэр, я передаю слова покойного Эдварда Ли Харриса, — в голосе 007 прозвучала сдержанная ирония. — Сей достойный агент МИ-5 полагает, что подменил чемодан указанного ему пассажира на идентичный чемодан с бомбой и привёл взрывное устройство в действие, когда самолёт поднялся в воздух. По его же собственному предположению, теракт должен был отвлечь внимание от личности Сэмюэла Честертона.  
— Это им точно удалось, — не удержался от короткого смешка Гарэт. — Но я не могу использовать эту информацию.  
— Потому что я получил её от мертвеца.  
— Именно.  
Бонд поморщился и, мрачно усмехнувшись, покачал головой.  
— Не понимаю разницы. Когда я получаю информацию от живых, никто не спрашивает у меня ни их имена, ни как именно я заставил их поделиться со мной сведениями.  
— Вообще-то, имена мы спрашиваем всегда, потому что любые данные нуждаются в перепроверке. Агент мог умышленно ввести нас в заблуждение, его источник мог соврать или же иметь ложные сведения. Только вы, Бонд, можете быть настолько самоуверены, чтобы игнорировать инструкции. — Он вздохнул и налил себе ещё виски. — Составьте отчёт. Я передам его министру иностранных дел, так что моя совесть будет чиста, но сильно сомневаюсь, что это как-то поможет.  
— Мы можем сделать всё сами, вы знаете, — негромко заметил 007. Гарэт поднял взгляд и вздрогнул. За окном уже сгустились сумерки, но кабинет по-прежнему освещала только настольная лампа, и в этом полумраке глаза Бонда казались молочно-белыми. Мэллори знал, что это неправильно, что в темноте все цвета, наоборот, должны становиться глубже и темнее.  
— Мы не можем вмешиваться во внутренние дела государства.  
— Почему же? Если мы не вмешаемся, Англии может быть нанесён вред.  
— Это решать не вам, — резко перебил его Гарэт, сбрасывая наваждение. — И даже не мне. Идите и подготовьте отчёт, 007.  
Бонд пристально посмотрел на него, затем вышел, не произнеся ни слова.  
Тревога Мэллори, вместо того, чтобы утихнуть, вспыхнула с новой силой.

Он знал, что совершает ошибку. Знал, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Выбор был, по сути, невелик: предать собственную совесть и сделать вид, что он ни о чём не знает, либо положить отчёт 007 на стол министру иностранных дел и таким образом поставить под удар лучшего из своих агентов. Однако он понимал, что если он выберет первый вариант, этого ему не простит ни он сам, ни Джеймс Бонд. Если же он выберет второй вариант... Мэллори никак не мог сформулировать это ощущение, но ему казалось почему-то, что Бонд не просто готов к последствиям, но даже ждёт их.  
— Что это, Гарэт? — очень холодно и очень напряжённо спросил министр.  
Мэллори пожал плечами и посмотрел в окно за его плечом. Небо было тёмно-синим в редких светлых полосках перистых облаков, проплывавших так высоко, что их ещё касались последние лучи давно скрывшегося за горизонтом солнца.  
— Это отчёт агента 007 о теракте, произошедшем в Вашингтоне в минувшую среду, — произнёс он.  
— Вам было поручено устранить заказчика, а не проводить самостоятельное расследование.  
— У нас появились определённые сомнения касательно личности заказчика, которые мы сочли необходимым проверить. Отчёт агента 007 показывает, что эти сомнения не были беспочвенными.  
— Я предупреждал вас, что от него необходимо избавиться.  
— От отчёта, сэр? — вежливо уточнил Мэллори.  
— От 007! Не будьте идиотом, Гарэт, он же сумасшедший. Самый настоящий сумасшедший.  
Министр вскочил из-за стола и подошёл к Мэллори. Уперевшись обеими руками в подлокотник его кресла и чуть наклонившись, он тихо произнёс:  
— Если они узнают об этом отчёте, проблемы будут у нас обоих, Гарэт. А они о нём узнают, если не узнали уже. У них везде свои люди, даже в МИ-6, вы же сами это прекрасно знаете. Что вы творите, чёрт вас подери?!  
— Я делаю свою работу, сэр, — с нескрываемым раздражением в голосе ответил Мэллори. — И мне плевать, что на этот счёт подумают на том берегу.  
— Вы нужны мне, Гарэт, — так же тихо, почти шёпотом сказал министр. — Вы нужны Англии. Если вы продолжите давить, они просто избавятся от вас, и ваше место займёт тот, кто никогда не станет лезть не в своё дело. Не совершайте такую ошибку.  
— Отчёт уже составлен. Я не могу его уничтожить.  
— Вы можете избавиться от 007. Ещё не поздно. Просто назовите его сумасшедшим, посадите в психушку — у вас же есть своя частная клиника, для бывших агентов, чей рассудок не справился с грузом вины и ответственности. Ему там будет самое место.  
— Он лучший из моих агентов.  
— Значит, найдите себе другого лучшего! — министр резко повысил голос и, оттолкнувшись, выпрямился. Он пригладил ладонью волосы и вернулся за свой стол. — Сделайте что-нибудь, Гарэт. У вас слишком мало времени.

— Мистер Бонд, пройдите с нами, — произнёс один из троих агентов, вошедших в кабинет Мэллори. 007, который только успел сесть в кресло, удивлённо посмотрел на своего шефа. Тот лишь крепче стиснул зубы.  
— 007, выполняйте.  
Бонд послушно поднялся с места, насмешливо ухмыльнулся подошедшему агенту и сдал табельное оружие вместе с кобурой. Его вывели из кабинета. Мэллори, повинуясь какому-то инстинкту, вышел следом. Манипэнни, ошеломлённо наблюдавшая за происходящим, попыталась что-то спросить, но он жестом оборвал её, не отрывая взгляда от неестественно выпрямленной спины Бонда. 007, словно почувствовав что-то, резко остановился и оглянулся.  
— Простите, сэр, — сказал он, а затем одним коротким, слитным движением, которое Мэллори почти не успел отследить, сломал запястье ближайшему агенту. Второго он отшвырнул в сторону, впечатав в стену с такой силой, что тот упал без сознания на пол. Последний накинулся на Бонда со спины, пытаясь скрутить и надеть наручники, но это оказалось не так-то просто.  
Агент со сломанным запястьем — Мэллори вспомнил, что его, вроде бы, звали Стентоном — здоровой рукой вырвал из кобуры пистолет и дважды выстрелил в Бонда. Первая пуля прошла мимо, чиркнув по стене в полуметре от его головы, зато вторая попала в плечо, вот только 007, казалось, совершенно не обратил на это внимания. Резким ударом в челюсть он оглушил боровшегося с ним агента и обернулся к стрелявшему. Тот нервно сглотнул и снова выстрелил. Затем ещё и ещё. Мэллори прекрасно видел, что каждая из выпущенных пуль нашла свою цель — на белой рубашке Бонда и светло-сером пиджаке расплывались алые пятна, но он по-прежнему не реагировал, издевательски медленно приближаясь к противнику. Стентон, начав пятиться, споткнулся и упал на спину, едва успев подставить руки. Оружие выпало на пол; агент успел снова его схватить и ещё раз спустить курок, но вместо выстрела раздался лишь глухой щелчок. В этот момент его настиг Бонд. Первым ударом ноги он выбил из рук противника бесполезный уже пистолет, второй пришёлся в челюсть. Глаза Стентона закатились, но Бонда это не остановило. Он с неимоверной силой приложил потерявшего сознание агента затылком об пол. Послышался треск ломающейся кости, пол окрасился кровью. Бонд снова замахнулся, и в этот момент его окликнул Мэллори.  
— Отставить, 007, — крикнул он. Бонд обернулся и увидел, что его начальник сжимает в руках отобранный у одного из двух других агентов пистолет. — Вы знаете, я не хочу этого делать, — добавил он тише.  
Бонд ухмыльнулся и, отпустив Стентона, упавшего, как тряпичная кукла, сделал шаг к Мэллори. Грянул выстрел. Голова Бонда, послушная силе инерции от удара пули, чуть откинулась назад, череп брызнул осколками, и тело медленно завалилось на спину, в мгновенно растёкшуюся лужу тёмной крови.  
В наступившей тишине щелчок предохранителя прозвучал неестественно громко.

***

— Вы понимаете, что меня тоже попытаются упечь подальше, если узнают, что я вижу в своём кабинете покойного Джеймса Бонда? — спросил Мэллори, садясь за стол и вытаскивая из сейфа бутылку. Виски в ней оставалось совсем немного.  
Бывший агент 007 тонко усмехнулся, и глаза его блеснули тёплой иронией:  
— Я уверен, вы будете осторожнее, чем я, сэр. 


End file.
